The Lord Of The Rings - The Third Age
by Stahven Quick-Blady
Summary: It wasn't just the Fellowship that fought in the war of the ring. This is the story of Stahven the Half-Elf and his trials through war, friendship, loss and love and if he is able...Redemption for all those like him.


The Lord Of The Rings: The Third Age.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord Of The Rings, any of it's characters or locations. I do not own The Third Age or its characters they belong to J.R.R Tolkien and EA Games respectively. However, Stahven is my Original Character (OC) No one may use him without my consent.**

Chapter 1

Eregion, a vast wooded area north of Moria was where our, or rather, MY, tale begins. I was shadowing a man i knew well, however he knew not that I was tracking him ever since he left on his mission to find Lord Boromir for his father Steward Lord Denethor. Ah Lord Denethor, a once good and honourable man but i have reason to believe his mentality is questionable also I have a bit of a grudge against him for banishing me from my home because of an incident during the last battle for Osgiliath, the same battle that Berethor, my captain, was also banished after its conclusion.

As I was walking his last known path, I noticed many hoof prints in the soft soil.

'Hmm...horse prints, deep into the ground, probably weighed down due to his armour, thet could of been in a hurry but the way these tracks are suggests a walking pace'. It was at this moment that I there was no ambient sounds. There were no birds singing and oddly enough, no wind either.

I then heard something that sent shivers down my spine, a shrill shrieking that hurt my sensitive ears, not many people know this but, I am a half-elf, I know many people have never seen or heard of a half-elf. My mother was a travelling elf merchant, my father...cursed be his name...was a wildman...from where I do not know.

What I do know is that he raped my mother after her trading caravan was destroyed. As such, I was the spawn of such a crime. My mother Fenrial, was beautiful, she wanted a child for some time, but not under those circumstances. She loved and cared for me as I grew but other elves often spite the two of us, well...me to be more precise as I was seen as an abomination, as such, we were given two choices, either I was to be executed and my mother would be allowed to sail to the Undying Lands with the rest of the elves or both myself and my mother would be exiled if she chose to keep me with her and if we ever returned we would be killed.

Fenrial fought hard for us to remain but the elves would not budge, they said "_We will never accept this half breed freak into our society._" My mother was wrought with despair over her only child for many hours. As for me, I couldn't bear to see my dear mother, the person who meant everything to me, in such a state so I offered a compromise.

"_Please, hear me out! I would gladly live out in the wild on my own than have my mother suffer such a fate, if anyone should be banished then it should be me and only me. I was an accident, I accept that. My mother shouldn't have to be blamed for something out of her control. I will also swear to kill my father since he caused my mother the suffering in the first place_."

At the mention of my father Fenrial flinched, I knew that she still suffered from nightmares of the day she was raped and often cried herself to sleep. It was on one such night that I had just got her settled back down that I then swore to kill my father for all the pain that he inflicted on my mother.

The elves had taken my offer into consideration and weighed the pros and cons. They would be able to keep one of their own and get rid of the 'Half-breed'. They immediately granted it.

My mother was torn on what to feel, she was happy that she would be able to sail but was it worth the cost of her only child? My mother begged me to reconsider and let her join me in exile. _"Please! Son! Let me join you, I couldn't bare living without you. You may be a half-elf but you are my son, please don't leave me!"_

I will never forget my mother's crying face as she begged me to take her with me into exile. _"Mother, although it hurts me greatly to do this, I can't take you with me. You will be able to live on with your people in more happiness if you sailed. Please mother, let me go, live on knowing that your son will always love you no matter where we go"_

Those were my last words that I said to my mother.

My mother, with tears cascading down her face, could only nod numbly, I embraced my mother for the last time and then withdrew from the elven realm of Lorien and into the life of a wanderer.

That was 109 years ago.

The shrieking sounded again, knocking me out of my momentary flashback. I ran as fast as I could, my equipment was not helping me in the slightest. I had worn my brown leather cuirass and gauntlets, my forest green hooded cloak and my fur pants and boots that I had made personally from bear skins. I had three weapons at my disposal, my main was a great sword that stood about 4'5" from pommel to tip. My others were a pair of small simple daggers that were used if I would ever lose my main weapon.

As I rounded the bend in the road I saw Berethor draw his blade and challenge the dark creatures before him. "Out of the way creature, you are in my way." He spoke as he raised his blade to chest height. The dark creature started to advance on him with its own blade raised.

"Obey or you shall sleep with the worms this night." The Wraith hissed out, it then charged Berethor with a loud shriek. I winced at the pain in my ears as the wraith shrieked as it charged the Gondorian. Berethor had blocked the creatures' initial strike and went to counter attack. As he did, I unsheathed my great sword and jumped into the fray and engaged the second wraith.

Now I am not afraid of many things since I have lived and travelled around the lands but when it came to engaging the Nᾱzgul I…was…terrified.

As I was fighting the other wraith, I noticed that Berethor hadn't seemed to notice my presence or the fact that I was fighting. Our blades clashed for what seemed to me were hours but in reality had only been a few minutes. Just as I had deflected what could have been a blow to my left side I heard Berethor scream out in pain, he must have been hit by the first wraiths blade. I wanted to go to his aid but my current opponent made sure I wasn't able to. I can only hope for a miracle for me…and for Berethor.

End Prologue

** A/N: After this chapter the story will be told from either a third person view or Idrial's point of view (POV)**


End file.
